Esquisse
by Parfum Cassis
Summary: Un petit OS qui dessine ce qu'a pu être le premier baiser de Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley.


_26 août,_

_Cher Journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous allés passer la journée chez Papi et Mamie._

_Ginny, Harry et les cousins étaient là. Teddy aussi._

_J'étais près de l'étang, je dessinais un peu…_

* * *

- Vicky! Viiiiickyyyyy!

Victoire releva la tête et, ramenant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, regarda dans la direction d'où venaient les cris. Un instant plus tard, Teddy surgit de derrière un arbre.

- Ah tu es là! Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherche!

Elle sourit. Elle aimait bien l'idée que Teddy la cherche partout, même si c'était évidemment en tout bien tout honneur. Dommage.

D'un geste réflexe, il passa la main dans ses cheveux bleus, lissant toujours un même épi rebelle, celui qui lui donnait un air un peu négligé, quelle que soit la coiffure qu'il adoptait. Il s'approcha pour s'assoire près d'elle, et elle en profita pour l'observer sans que cela paraisse étrange.

Il portait une chemise marron aujourd'hui, et ça lui allait très bien. Ça donnait à sa silhouette un petit côté élégant, charmeur peut-être, et à cette réflexion elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était très grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et d'une carrure plutôt impressionnante. Sans doute paraissait-il d'ailleurs assez intimidant, quand on ne le connaissait pas. Ou qu'on ne le regardait pas de près. Car son visage était celui d'un ange, pensait Victoire. Un long nez fin, une jolie petite fossette, et deux grands yeux qui passaient du rire à la mélancolie en un battement de cil. Harry avait l'habitude de dire qu'on retrouvait les deux parents de Teddy dans son regard. Sa nièce ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle aurait voulu y être plongée des journées entières. Elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il utilise si peu ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage: il était déjà parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu te caches?

Elle eût un petit sourire coupable, et ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'elle venait d'être percée à jour ou parce qu'elle était coupée dans sa secrète contemplation.

- Oui, je me cache. C'est Albus. Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur Poudlard, je n'en peux plus!

- Il angoisse?

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est James aussi, il n'arrête pas de lui raconter des bêtises. Il lui a dit que quand les élèves avaient de mauvaises notes, le Baron Sanglant venaient les empêcher de dormir pour qu'ils travaillent…

Teddy eût une moue amusée. Ce qui restait du cœur de Victoire fondit, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça.

- Ce gamin est une vraie tornade, s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Oui, c'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Il lui lança un faux regard outré.

- Oh, excuse-nous de vouloir nous amuser! Tout le monde ne peut pas être miss perfection! Oh regardez, comme j'ai des bonnes notes, et je suis si forte en Quidditch et tout le monde m'aime! minauda-t-il pour l'imiter.

- C'est ça… répondit-elle en riant. Tu aurais du voir le dernier match contre Serpentard. J'ai été tellement mauvaise que c'est pratiquement moi qui ai fait perdre l'équipe. Plus personne ne voulait me parler pendant au moins une semaine… Et comme tu n'es plus à Poudlard, je n'ai plus personne auprès de qui passer mes journées à me plaindre!

Il lui lança un regard étrange pendant peut-être une seconde, puis, dans un haussement d'épaule répondit:

- Moi, le Quidditch, de toute façon…

- Oui, je sais, tu n'aimais pas ça, hein…

- Ben j'aimais bien venir te voir jouer, mais sinon… Non, clairement je n'étais pas destiné à faire partie de tous ces types grands, beaux et forts que tout Poudlard adule!

Elle eût un pincement au cœur, hésita une seconde.

-Mais voyons, tu n'as pas besoin du Quidditch pour être grand, beau et fort! répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il lui sembla que sa voix trahissait sa sincérité plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il la dévisagea avec le même regard étrange, cette fois pendant deux ou trois secondes, puis reporta son attention sur l'étang en face d'eux. Il resta ainsi silencieux pendant une minute, jouant distraitement avec quelques herbes près de lui; Victoire se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir fait une réflexion aussi stupide.

Soudain, il retourna la tête et avisa son carnet à dessin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle s'en empara en rougissant:

- Rien. Rien du tout…

- Ben dis-moi! s'exclama-t-il avec un œil curieux.

- Sûrement pas!

- Bon d'accord, répondit-il finalement d'un air résigné.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné: il abandonnait rapidement! C'était louche… Et en effet, l'instant d'après il se jeta subitement vers elle pour s'emparer de l'énigmatique cahier.

Elle poussa un cri aigu et plaqua l'objet au sol, mais le jeune homme attrapa son bras pour l'enlever. Le cœur de Victoire ne supporta pas le contact entre leurs deux peaux et sembla s'arrêter. Sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'elle relâcha si facilement son appui, et son ami en profita pour se saisir du carnet.

Il tourna les deux premières pages et eût un petit sifflement d'admiration.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça? Tu dessines super bien Vicky, c'est fou, tu m'avais jamais montré ça…

Mais elle l'écoutait à peine, trop terrifiée à l'idée qu'il tourne la page. Ce qu'il fit, bien évidemment. Et il fût bien obligé de voir le portrait qu'elle avait dessiné ce jour-là. Elle sentit tout le sang de son corps affluer dans ses joues pâles pendant qu'il fixait l'esquisse avec étonnement.

- Tu dessines vraiment très très bien, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers elle. C'est… c'est moi n'est-ce pas?

Elle regarda le dessin qu'elle était en train de faire avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle l'avait fait de tête, mais objectivement, il était très réussi. Il faut dire que l'image de Teddy qu'elle avait à l'esprit à longueur de temps était très précise. Elle avait réussi à capturer à la fois la douceur de ses traits et l'enthousiasme de ses yeux. Elle releva la tête pour voir l'original, et il lui sembla que lui aussi rougissait.

Elle se força à faire un petit sourire intimidé, en hochant la tête. Il la regarda à nouveau dans le fond des yeux pendant une ou deux secondes, et ouvrit la bouche; la referma instantanément. Puis l'ouvrit de nouveau:

- Je… je peux te poser une question? Euh… Tu m'as dessiné juste comme ça, ou… ou tu as une bonne raison? Enfin je veux dire…

Il finit sa phrase par un vague mouvement de la main.

Victoire le fixa un instant, interdite. Maintenant semblait le moment ou jamais pour lui avouer qu'elle était éventuellement un tout petit peu amoureuse de lui. Mais s'il demandait ça, c'était peut-être justement pour s'assurer qu'aucun sentiment malvenu n'allait arriver gâcher leur relation. Ce n'était pas le moment de donner la mauvaise réponse…

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il enchaîna:

- Parce que, euh… s'il y avait une bonne raison, euh… enfin, moi j'aimerais autant, quoi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Incapable de parler, elle ne pût répondre que par un hochement de tête.

La fossette du jeune homme accompagna un sourire qu'il ne pouvait manifestement pas réprimer. Il imita son mouvement et s'approcha lentement de son visage. Elle avança à son tour, jusqu'à ce que son champ de vision soit réduit aux deux grands yeux impatients de Teddy. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire non plus. Teddy. C'était Teddy qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrasser. Pour de vrai. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait.

Il leva la main, ramena une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Puis il la regarda un instant. Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

_Cher Journal, j'arrête ici le récit de ma journée._

_Je crois que je vais faire de beaux rêves…_


End file.
